A social network system can maintain information on members, companies, organizations, employees, and employers. The social network system may maintain profile pages of members, which can include education information about a specific member. Additionally, the social network system can also include a directory of company pages, which can include employment information about a specific company.
In some instances, a student (e.g., college student) can select a field of study without knowing the employability of the selected field of study. Additionally, graduate school enrollment for different fields of study may have different acceptance rates. Moreover, employment rates for different fields of study may vary based on the field of study. Furthermore, salary ranges for graduates may vary based on the field of study. Often, some useful information that is specifically tailored to a student or field of study may be missing or otherwise unavailable to a student.